A cup of coffee
by saerusa
Summary: Sekarang dia tahu apa yang ditinggalkan kematian terhadap kehidupan; kenangan indah yang menyakitkan. Rivaille/Petra. contains spoilers from manga.


**A cup of coffee.**

**Shingeki** **no** **Kyojin** (**c**) **Isayama** **Hajime**

**Story belongs to me.**

**contains spoilers from manga. ****standard warning applied.**

**Rivaille**/**Petra**

* * *

—kamu pernah berjanji kepadaku kamu takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Sekarang kau pergi. Siapa yang melanggar janji?

* * *

Rivaille terdiam di sofa panjangnya, menatap langit pagi dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Biru tua dengan sedikit sepuhan keunguan terbelah oleh segaris benang merah. Pria itu teringat kembali akan keindahan yang dulu pernah ada, namun tak pernah ia bahagiakan dan sekarang pergi, tidak lagi memberinya kesempatan untuk kedua kali.

Sekarang Rivaille percaya, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Waktu-waktu yang seperti ini adalah waktu yang terbaik untuk mengistirahatkan hatinya yang kelelahan. Atau mengenang kembali kenangan yang takkan pernah terulang kembali. Hatinya yang sudah seperti serpihan asa, tidak bisa utuh seperti semula.

Rivaille menyeduh secangkir kopi. Dia menerapkan cara yang sama seperti yang gadis pirang itu lakukan. Dengan begitu, rasa kopi yang dia buat tidak ada bedanya dengan buatan Petra. Namun, lidahnya tidak berbohong, faktanya tidak sama dengan yang ia harapkan.

Pahit.

Benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti sedang menyeduh tanah. Rivaille beranjak dari sofanya dan membuang seluruh cairan hitam ke dalam bak cuci piring.

Pusaran dari aliran kopi tersebut sama seperti hari-harinya tanpa kehadiran Petra.

Hitam dan membosankan.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Rivaille selalu suka aroma lembut yang menguar dari Petra Rall, wangi kopi yang Petra seduh dan harum dari sarapan yang Petra buat. Terutama selukis senyuman cantik yang tidak ada duanya.

Petra menambah banyak warna cerah di setiap hari yang dilewati oleh Rivaille. Kanvas kehidupan milik Rivaille tidak lagi monoton.

Meskipun mereka sudah lebih dari kata akrab, tapi kebiasaan Petra untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk belum hilang juga. Rivaille hafal bagaimana bunyi ketukan tangan Petra, ataupun kalimat yang akan diucapkan Petra selanjutnya.

"_Heichou_, mau aku buatkan apa?"

Irvin seringkali berkomentar Petra sudah tidak lebih seperti seorang istri yang baik hati bagi seorang Rivaille yang pendiam, dan agak kasar.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa keduanya sudah bertunangan. Rivaille pikir cukup menjadi rahasia antara dia, Petra dan keluarganya. Nanti saat dimana mereka sudah hidup tanpa dibawah bayang ketakutan akan titan, semua orang akan tahu Petra adalah miliknya, seutuhnya.

"Apa saja yang penting enak dan bisa dimakan,"

Biasanya Rivaille akan menanggapi lelucon yang sudah susah-payah Petra buat dengan komentar sarkastik ataupun tawa datar nan singkat.

"_Heichou,_ aku ingin bertanya," Petra menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "_Heichou_ jawab ya,"

Seperti biasa, Rivaille menunggu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Petra. Kopi buatan Petra benar-benar terus membuatnya meneguk lagi, dan lagi tanpa peduli batasan normal dalam mengonsumsi kafein.

"_Heichou_," Petra menaruh cangkir kopi yang menyebar wangi diatas meja, "Tahu apa yang ditinggalkan oleh kematian terhadap kehidupan?"

Pria dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu berhenti menyesap kehangatan dari kopi buatan Petra.

Si gadis manis yang lembut itu tersenyum.

* * *

Sakit sekali.

Rivaille berjuang sekuat tenaga melawan rasa sakitnya. _Female_ _type_ titan itu benar-benar sialan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan setan yang memakan jiwa-jiwa orang kepercayaannya.

Rivaille memaki kasar—tidak adakah cara lain selain menggunakan _manuever gear_ agar bisa cepat sampai—

Rasanya jauh-jauh lebih sakit dari hantaman titan ke tubuhnya—sakitnya kali ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Rivaille tidak terjatuh. Raganya tetap dalam posisi seimbang. Tapi hatinya yang terjatuh ke dasar yang paling dalam.

Apalagi yang lebih mengerikan dari melihat Petra sudah tidak bernyawa? Wajahnya yang putih bersih kini menghitam berlumuran darah. Rambut pirangnya yang indah sudah berubah. Matanya yang berwarna biru kini seperti kelabu. Tubuh mungilnya yang sering tenggelam dalam dekapan Rivaille, kini remuk.

Cipratan darahnya dimana-mana. Lambang sayap _Scouting_ _Legion_ itu rusak, terkoyak.

Rivaille tidak tahu lagi apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini semua.

* * *

"_Heichou_," Petra bersandar di dada bidang Rivaille di suatu sore yang damai, "Sesekali gunakan waktu luangmu untuk melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan,"

"Misalnya?"

Mengusap-usap helaian rambut Petra, menatap matanya yang teduh itu sudah lebih dari menyenangkan. Rivaille tidak berharap lebih dari ini.

Petra bangkit dan menatap mata sipit Rivaille dengan lekat-lekat,

"Tersenyumlah sekali saja untukku,"

Rivaille memegang kedua sisi wajah Petra, menarik napas lalu mencoba tersenyum—sungguh otot wajahnya terasa kaku—biarlah ini demi Petra, walaupun sebentar. Petra tertawa kecil, apa begitu sulitnya untuk tersenyum? Rivaille membuang mukanya dan mendekap Petra lebih erat.

Petra terisak pelan begitu menyadari tangannya digenggam Rivaille begitu erat dan kuat.

"_Heichou_, terima kasih untuk semuanya, terima kasih telah membuatku bahagia,"

* * *

Bunga-bunga cerah yang ditabur diatas tanah basah itu benar-benar menghancurkan hati Rivaille. Terutama nisan yang bertuliskan nama gadis yang amat sangat ia sayangi, membuat hatinya semakin tidak berbentuk.

Banyak orang yang bilang pria dingin dan sadis sepertinya tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang apa yang namanya kehilangan yang tercinta.

Kalau Rivaille tidak mengerti apa itu kehilangan, lantas apa arti dari sakit yang dideritanya saat ini?

Bahkan langit pun ikut bersedih atas kematian perempuan lembut namun tegar. Banyak sekali ucapan penghormatan terhadap jasa Petra untuk umat manusia.

"Petra, aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu,"

Sebagus apapun jawaban Rivaille, Petra tidak akan berkomentar. Sekencang apapun Rivaille berteriak, Petra tidak akan mendengar. Dan menangis, mengutuk, meratapi selama apapun, semenyedihkan apapun, Petra tidak akan kembali.

Jadi Rivaille berpikir, apakah perlu ia menyusul Petra?

Pria itu tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memedulikan betapa derasnya air menghantam bumi kali ini.

"Yang ditinggalkan kematian terhadap kehidupan adalah kenangan yang menyakitkan,"

Semua yang ada dalam diri Petra, bagaimana cara gadis itu tertawa, tersenyum dan memeluknya bahagia berputar seperti gulungan film usang yang ditonton ulang.

Jari-jari Rivaille yang beku menelusuri nisan kayu Petra yang kasar. Irvin sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan payung hitam. Irvin tahu, Rivaille butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kamu benar, Petra," Terbayang kembali senyuman Petra yang menawan, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memutar waktu,"

Jurang kesedihan yang gelap tak berdasar menelan Rivaille sepenuhnya.

* * *

"_Corporal_ Rivaille! Aku harus berbicara denganmu sebelum aku menemukan putriku diantara pasukan kehormatan ini, Petra mengirimiku surat, oh ya.. kau tahu isinya? Dia sangat-sangat bangga bisa masuk ke dalam pasukanmu,"

"Mmm... sebagai Ayahnya, kupikir dia masih terlalu muda untuk ikut pasukan seperti ini... Dia tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku sebagai orangtuanya! Kupikir keputusannya mengikuti pasukanmu umm...karena dia masih punya banyak waktu, hidupnya masih terbentang luas di depan mata dan...,"

Rivaille mematung, pucat tak tahu harus berkata apa. Asal kau tahu tuan Rall, tidak hanya kau saja yang sangat-sangat bersedih ketika kau mengetahui kenyataan anakmu sudah pergi—

Pria yang barusan kau ajak bicara sama terlukanya denganmu.

* * *

"Petra aku ingin tambah lagi kopinya,"

"Apa seenak itu?" Petra mengisi kembali cangkir kosong Rivaille.

Rivaille senang melihat rona merah dan tingkah Petra yang malu-malu.

"Kalau tidak enak aku pasti akan membuangnya,"

"Kamu tidak akan pergi 'kan?"

Rivaille menatap Petra dari sofa favoritnya.

"Pastinya, aku selalu ada di sisi _Heichou_," Siapa lagi yang punya senyuman setulus Petra?

Rivaille merasa lega.

* * *

Jadi siapa yang disini melanggar janjinya? Pergi tanpa berpamitan begitu saja? Apa dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang yang ditinggalkan?

* * *

_Heichou_, apa kopiku enak?

Rivaille merasa kehilangan, banyak, untuk pertama kalinya. Pagi ini dia merindukan Petra, serta semua yang melekat di dalam diri gadis itu sepenuhnya.

_Heichou_?

Bahkan suara Petra masih terngiang-ngiang di dalam mimpinya.

**Einde.**

* * *

**a/n**: Fiksi untuk Petra tercinta aaahhh T_T dadah sayang i love you forever. yak agak musingin ya... loncat-loncat antara flashback sama kejadian sekarang... maybe RivaPetra pertama di fandom indo? ah maaf banget ya kalau ada typo dkk yang bikin sakit mata ...

**thanks for reading :')**


End file.
